


[Podfic] love that journey

by Amanita_Fierce



Series: never saw you coming, never gonna be the same: a podfic series [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Alexis and Twyla, at home, after going to their first Pride together.[Podfic of "love that journey," written by sonlali]
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Series: never saw you coming, never gonna be the same: a podfic series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981235
Comments: 17
Kudos: 16
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] love that journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love that journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721199) by [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali). 



**Text:** [love that journey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721199)

 **Author:** [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali)

 **Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

 **Length:** 3:03 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/love-that-journey/Love%20that%20journey.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, sonlali, for this soft and joyful fic, and for blanket permission to podfic your always-lovely works.
> 
> Thanks also to DelilahMcMuffin and GodOfLaundryBaskets for joining me on this journey.
> 
> And last (but never least) thanks to sunlightsymphony for the last minute cover art beta
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721199) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
